Good Boy
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: 'Rain-soaked clothing, a bit of mud, an some rather tortuous teasing.  Just another average day in the life of Neville and Harry Longbottom.'  Warning for entirely consensual  and happy  bdsm.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe, and make absolutely no money off using bits and pieces of it for this fic./small

* * *

><p>The sound of the garden screen door banging on its frame startled Harry's attention away from his book, and he darted a quick glance at the clock on the mantle. "<em>Bugger<em>," he hissed to himself, biting his lower lip as he closed the book and placed it aside on the arm of his chair. With the soothing, steady rhythm of the rain pounding on the windows, he'd managed to become absorbed in his reading and lose track of the time.

Reaching up, he adjusted the collar around his throat nervously, ensuring that the small silver ring that dangled from the leather band was positioned in the centre of his throat. Not that Neville would have minded- unless it was closed tightly enough to restrict Harry's airway, the collar would shift on its own anyway- but Harry was already asking for punishment by failing to obey his only order for the afternoon. It seemed only prudent to ensure that his presentation when he faced his Master was as near to perfection as he could manage.

"Welcome home, Neville; how was w-" Harry's greeting lodged in his throat as he stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and his eyes widened. Neville lifted his face to smile at Harry, his fingers continuing to unlace his heavy boots that he wore into the greenhouses. Even from his position hunched over to work at his laces, Harry could see the way Neville's white shirt clung tightly to his skin. Harry darted his tongue across his lower lip as Neville straightened, his breath hitching loudly at the new sight he presented.

The rain had soaked Neville's shirt through, and the thin fabric had become nearly transparent across the chest. Harry could make out the dusky circles of his nipples, as well as the beginning of the trail of hair that began beneath Neville's navel. A few splotches of mud across the lower half of Neville's shirt hid most of it from view, but Harry's eyes travelled its course from memory, his gaze lingering on Neville's groin for a moment until his Master cleared his throat loudly.

"Harry," Neville said in a tone of obvious amusement. A dark flush spread in Harry's cheeks as he snapped his eyes to Neville's face, shifting his feet embarrassedly in an attempt to hide the growing bulge in his trousers. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Harry answered quickly, wincing at the slightly higher pitch of his voice. "I mean, no-" he corrected, looking down at his feet as he bit his lower lip lightly. "I mean..." Neville's quiet chuckle silenced him, and Harry looked up shyly through his lashes. "Nothing is wrong, Master; it's only that I lost track of the time this afternoon."

Neville arched one eyebrow as he considered Harry carefully. "So then you did not do what I asked this morning?" Harry's teeth sunk deeper into his lip as he shook his head and Neville sighed quietly, taking a step closer to him. "That is very disappointing, Harry," he reprimanded, hooking one finger into the ring on Harry's collar and tugging it sharply. "I expected to come in and find my good boy waiting for me, you know."

Harry swallowed thickly, his expression showing both his guilt and arousal as Neville pressed their bodies together. "I suppose now, I'll have to punish my disobedient slave instead, won't I?" Neville asked, leaning in to place his lips beside Harry's ear as his voice dropped to a whisper. An obvious tremor ran through Harry at his words, drawing another amused chuckle from Neville. Without waiting for him to answer, Neville tugged on the ring again, guiding Harry gently out of the doorway.

Placing his hands firmly on Harry's shoulders, Neville pushed him roughly back against the wall, pinning him in place with his body. "I saw the way you were staring at me when I first came in," he murmured, sliding one hand slowly along Harry's side teasingly. "I don't even have to touch you to know how hard you are." Harry whimpered, pushing his hips forward in a silent plea for Neville to touch him. Smirking, Neville pressed his own pelvis forward, pinning Harry's hips to the wall again while grinding their clothed erections against each other briefly. "You want me to take you, don't you Harry? Just like this-" For emphasis, Neville leaned in and dragged his teeth lightly over Harry's earlobe, sending another tremor along his spine. "Right up against this wall and still wet from the rain?"

"Yes," Harry breathed, his eyes fluttering closed. "Please, Master..."

"Do you think you deserve that?" Neville asked, dipping his head to nip at Harry's neck lightly. "You didn't obey your Master today, did you? Why should I reward you by letting you take my cock up that tight arse of yours?" Harry groaned desperately in answer, trying to grind against Neville but unable to as Neville's hips kept his pressed too firmly to the wall. Reaching up, Neville curled one hand around Harry's throat just above his collar, squeezing just lightly enough for the pressure to be noticeable without restricting Harry's airway. "Answer me."

"I... I don't know, Master," Harry whimpered, turning his face slightly in an effort to meet Neville's gaze. "Please, I want-"

The corner of Neville's mouth twitched slightly as he slipped his free hand between himself and Harry, beginning to unfasten Harry's trousers quickly. "You want me, Harry?" Harry nodded with a hint of a smile, his tongue dashing across his lips in anticipation. Wordlessly, Neville pushed down Harry's trousers once they were open, glancing down and allowing himself a small smile when he noted Harry had at least remembered not to put on pants.

Neville's hand hovered just shy of touching Harry for a moment, teasing the wiry curls around the base of his cock without actually touching his flesh. "You want me to touch you?" he asked as he dropped his hand from Harry's throat to trace his side lightly.

"Yes, Master," Harry whined. Without Neville pressed against him, Harry managed to roll his hips upward in search of more contact, only to have Neville's hand withdraw and rest against his thigh. Leaning his head back against the wall, Harry groaned quietly. "_Neville_..."

"Patience, Harry." Lowering himself smoothly onto his knees, Neville placed both hands against Harry's hips, pinning them firmly to the wall. Harry's eyes widened slightly as he looked down, watching Neville lean in and wrap his lips lightly around the head of his cock.

"_Oh_!" Harry gasped softly. His eyes fluttered closed with a quiet moan, and he bucked his hips futilely against Neville's hold on him. Sinking his teeth into his lip to bite back a desperate whimper when Neville continued to tease the slit of his cock with his tongue, Harry fisted his hands in Neville's dark hair. The wet strands sliding through his fingers reminded Harry of what had first caught his attention, and his gaze dropped to Neville's back, where the damp fabric of his shirt was still moulded to his skin.

Neville glanced up as a small shiver ran though Harry, his eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement. His grip on Harry's hips loosened as he slid his mouth forward, taking Harry's length into his mouth slowly. With his lips wrapped firmly around the base, Neville let out a low hum of approval that caused Harry's cock to twitch and his fingers to tighten in his hair.

"T-tease," Harry stammered shakily, managing to glare half-heartedly down at Neville.

"Was that a complaint?" Neville asked as he pulled away and sat back on his heels. Harry's cheeks flushed and he shook his head quickly. "I thought not," Neville murmured, murmuring a lubrication charm before leaning in and taking Harry's length into his mouth again. His slicked fingers probed between the cheeks of Harry's arse, brushing against his entrance and circling it teasingly.

Harry shifted his legs wider apart eagerly, allowing Neville easier access as the two fingers pushed through the ring of muscle to enter him. Harry tensed briefly against the intrusion, letting out a shuddering moan as Neville swallowed around the length of his cock. The fingers inside him shifted, testingly, withdrawing slowly and then sliding back into him at the same pace. Within a few moments, his body relaxed, welcoming the steady thrusting of Neville's fingers.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Harry?" Neville asked after releasing Harry's cock from between his lips again. Harry's hips bucked against each thrust of his fingers, a steady chorus of needy whimpers rumbling quietly in his throat. When he didn't answer, Neville curled his fingers slightly, striking his next thrust against Harry's prostate and delighting in the startled moan that slipped from his lips. "I asked you a question."

"Y-Yes, Master," Harry answered breathlessly. Satisfied by the answer, Neville struck his fingers against Harry's prostate again before withdrawing them entirely with a murmured cleansing charm.

"It's a shame you couldn't behave yourself today, then, isn't it?" At Harry's wide-eyed, pleading look, Neville smiled. Drawing his wand, Neville summoned a cockring from their bedroom, ignoring Harry's desperate whines and bucking of his hips. "Perhaps if you're good-" Neville started, catching the cockring as it floated toward him and fitting it snugly around the base of Harry's cock, "I won't make you wait until the morning for it."


End file.
